Mashiro Kuna/Powers
Powers & Abilities Flight: '''Like all Arrancar and Shinigami, Mashiro is able to fly, or more specifically levitate. '''Hakuda Expert: Mashiro excels in her primary method of combat utilizing variations of high powered kicks. While in the advanced state of Hollowfication, Mashiro had proven to be quite aggressive as well as highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. She demonstrates her skill and agility in this area by launching a devastating attack against then 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. *'Mashiro Kikku' (白キック, Mashiro Kick; Japanese for "White Kick"): a unique technique where Mashiro does a kick that is powerful enough to shatter the masks of multiple Gillian-class Menos Hollows. *'Mashiro Sūpā Kikku' (白スーパーキック, Mashiro Super Kick; Japanese for "White Super Kick"): a unique technique where Mashiro does an upward kick that is powerful enough to instantly kill the giant Hollow creature. *'Mashiro Doroppu Kikku' (白ドロップキック, Mashiro Drop Kick; Japanese for "White Drop Kick"): a unique technique where Mashiro drops both feet downward upon her target from above with enough force that the opponent makes a crater in the ground as well as destroying the surrounding area. High Spiritual Power: Mashiro possesses Lieutenant-level Reiryoku. Being a Visored, Mashiro possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. Zanpakutō Virtually nothing is known about Mashiro's Zanpakutō. It is an average sized katana with a green hilt-wrapping, rectangular (with circles on each corner of the rectangle), and silver sheath. During her Shinigami days she wore it by her waist like many others, but as a Visored she carries it around in her hands. Excluding holding down the Hollowfied Ichigo from killing Hiyori, she has never been seen using her Zanpakutō. While fighting the Gillians in Fake Karakura Town, she discards her still sheathed Zanpakutō and engages the Gillians unarmed. *Shikai: Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Her Hollow Mask takes the form of a hornet or bee. She seems to be quite in touch with her inner Hollow; given the fact that Mashiro, from the start of her Hollowfication, was able to maintain her Hollow Mask for fifteen hours without practice of any kind, which means that she alone didn't have to train to maintain the mask like the other Visored. However, this seems to be under unique circumstances outside of battle. Against opponents of higher caliber, her time limit is considerably shorter, as seen when her mask shatters during her battle with Wonderweiss Margela Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Mashiro's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. The transformation gives her legs great strength and speed. While in Visored form, her attacks seem to focus almost exclusively on powerful kicks *Enhanced Strength: This increase in power and style is carried over to her Visored powers, as shown by the fact that she can break a Gillian mask and destroy Hooleer, both in a single kick. *Enhanced Durability: With her mask on, Mashiro becomes more durable, shown when she is thrown across several city blocks and comes out from the attack relatively unscathed. *'Mashiro Super Cero '(白スーパー虚閃 (セロ), Mashiro Sūpā Sero): While fighting Wonderweiss, she has shown the ability to fire a very fast lime-green Cero by kicking in the air towards her target. The Cero is wide and follows the arc made by her leg during the kicking motion. :Power Augmentation: :While wearing the mask, Mashiro's Hollow powers supplement her Shinigami powers, giving her a vast increase in both strength and speed. The transformation gives her legs great strength and speed. While in Visored form, her attacks seem to focus almost exclusively on powerful kicks.[[|50]] :Enhanced Strength :: This increase in power and style is carried over to her Visored powers, as shown by the fact that she can break a Gillian mask and destroy [[|Hooleer]], both in a single kick.[[|51]][[|52]] :Enhanced Durability :: With her mask on, Mashiro becomes more durable, shown when she is thrown across several city blocks and comes out from the attack relatively unscathed.[[|53]] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100824211611/bleach/en/images/8/84/Mashiro_super_cero.png Mashiro Super Cero. [[]] : :[[|'Mashiro Super Cero' (ç™½ã‚¹ãƒ¼ãƒ‘ãƒ¼è™šé–ƒ (ã‚»ãƒ), Mashiro SÅ«pÄ Sero): While fighting Wonderweiss, she has shown the ability to fire a very fast lime-green ]][[|Cero by kicking in the air towards her target. The Cero is wide and follows the arc made by her leg during the kicking motion.]][[|[]] [[| ]] Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities